Just One Of Those Days
by Kaleah kaleah
Summary: It was just one of Those days love is in the air.


**Disclaimer: The views and opinions in this story is that of the author, it does not reflect the opinions of TNT, creators, writers or anyone involved with the Hawthorne TV show.**

**Just One Of Those Days **

"_**Note that this takes place before they got married and had children"**_

Christina awoke slowly turning from her right side onto her back stretching then reaching over to turn off the alarm clock it was 6a.m. and time for her to get up, she laid their for a moment as her mind drifted to Tom, her tousled head of shoulder length black curls resting on her pillow. Finally throwing back the covers, she climbed out of bed and headed for the shower.

There was so much she had to do today, that she wanted to get to work a little early. Everything was running smoothly. Well almost everything she had taken a shower and got dressed and was ready to head out the door when she noticed her keys where missing, it was now 7a.m. and the hospital was a twenty minute drive on the express way, and if she didn't leave in the next few minutes she would be caught in traffic. As she walked toward Camille's room, to ask her if she had seen her keys she noticed them laying on the dinning room table. "Ok how did they get all the way over here." she asked herself remembering that she put them in the key dish by the door when she came in last night, but she really didn't have time to question Camille about it right now as she tuned and headed back for the front door.

As she pulled out of the drive way, and headed for the express way, she pulled onto I-95 heading straight for the hospital she had just made it in time traffic was still on the light side on this Thursday morning. As the radio played a familiar song that reminded her of Tom, and the promise of rain in the forecast. As she came to her exit, and she pulled off the express way making it to the hospital in record time it was now 7:50 as she pulled into her spot, and made her way in to the ER. "Good morning" she said as she passed Gail and Bobbie standing at the nurses station.

"Hey good morning, where are you going?" Bobbie asked as she started to follow her toward the corridor "To my office have some paperwork to catch up on." she told her as flashed her a wave of the hand over her shoulder, and headed for the nearest elevator. As she stepped off and rounded the corner and headed down the hall she came up on her office door unlocking it, and taking a seat behind the oak wood desk, she turned and hit the switch on the computer. She sat there and worked on a few reports then made it to her feet and went to check on a few patients.

It had taken the rumbling of her stomach to remind her of the passing of time. As she passed the cafeteria, headed back to her office the tempting aroma of the sausage and pasta drew her back and she had promised herself that she would eat a sensible lunch today, seeing is that she had skipped breakfast. "Hey you where have you been all day?" Bobbie asked as she saw her coming in to grab a bite to eat.

"just around mostly in my office working on a few things then checking on a few patients"

"Tom was looking for you."

"He couldn't have been looking to hard, I'm not that hard to find." she told her and they both laughed.

As she order the sausage and pasta special, and headed back to her office to eat and finish up on some work

she noticed that the sky had became cloudier. Hoping the rain showers forecasted for the afternoon would hold off. As she reached her office and placed her food down and took a seat behind the oak desk her thoughts drifted to Tom. Lost in thought she heard the first drops of rain hitting her window. In a second she realized the promise of rain had become a reality while she was daydreaming of him, and a tiny shiver of pleasure worked its way down her spine. She hadn't seen him at all today and Bobbie telling her that he was looking for her didn't help, as she sat there wondering how come he hadn't paged or called her crossed her mind, but she hadn't paged or call him either she had more work then she needed today. She finished her lunch and continued to do some work in her office before going to check on a few more patients as the day started to come to a end and the sick calls had been check and all the shifts had been taken care of she made her way back to her office and gathered her things to call it a day she locked the door and headed for the parking lot. It was now 6p.m and all she wanted to do was to get home and relax but she sighed a bit the day had passed and came to a end and not once did she lay eyes on Tom, her heart felt empty her day wasn't complete, her day had kept her so busy that she didn't even stop by to see how he was doing, as she took the twenty minuet drive home her thoughts wondered to him and the things she wanted him to do to her, the warm touch of his hands all over her body, and the soft touch of his kiss, she had falling into another daydream of him when the sound of a loud horn brought her back to reality. "Ok Christina snap out of it your driving." she told herself as she came up on her exit, she pulled into the drive way and turned off the car and made it inside. "I'm home Camille" she called out and at first she got no answer, she headed for the kitchen at the smell of food cooking. "Hey mom your home" she told her as she gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Camille your cooking, ok what did you do, and how much trouble are you in?" she asked with a suspicions look on her face.

"Mom I didn't do anything and I'm not in trouble but I do want to know if I can spend the night over Suzan's house there's no school tomorrow?" she asked giving her a winning smile hoping that it will win her over and she would say yes.

"Sure Camille have Suzan's mother call me, I'm going to take a shower and I'll be in my office working on some things."

"Ok I'll call you when dinners done."

"Ok sweetie thanks."

After about thirty minutes later Camille heard the doorbell.

"Hey Tom did mom know you were coming over?" She asked as she closed the front door after letting him in and continuing to the kitchen.

"No" he said as he followed her back into the kitchen and eyeing the various simmering pots on the stove. "You cooked?"

"Yes," Camille said laughing do you like green beans, mashed potatoes, gravy, rolls and pot roast?"

The wonderful smells drew Tom closer. As he stood there and watched her for a few minutes.

"hey Tom?"

"yes Camille?" and she paused just for a second at her words.

"I know you care about my mom and I know she cares about you a lot please don't hurt her." she said as she took the covered roasting pan from the oven and turned off the eyes on the stove.

"You don't have to worry about that Camille, that was never my intention," he told her as he gave her a reassuring smiled, and she smiled back.

"Mom's in her office doing some paperwork or something I told her that I would call her when dinner was ready I think she working with the headphones on and listening to some music."

"your leaving?" Tom asked.

"Yeah three's a crowd, and that's my ride. Will you tell her I that I left? she knows that I'm leaving," she said as she heard the car horn again, she opened the door smiled and grabbed her bags and headed out.

Tom loosened his tie and removed his jacked, and went to find Christina.

Since there was only one room other then Camille's that he hadn't been in, locating her office wasn't that hard. He opened the door and stood in the doorway for a moment.

Headphones on, she was transcribing some notes from her day planner into the computer. As he unbuttoning his shirt collar and rolling up his sleeves, he watched her work. She appeared totally engrossed in what she was doing. Every once in a while, she'd stop and prop one elbow on the desk and rest her chin in her hand, and stare at the screen, then back she'd go. He always hated being disturbed when he was working on something, but she needed to eat. Pushing away from the door, he walked over and gently tapped her on the shoulder. "Come on Camille I need to finish this." she said.

He gently removed the headphones. "Its not Camille"

She jumped, swinging around in the chair. "Tom! what are you doing here?"

"Camille let me in oh and dinner is ready."

"Where's Camille?"

"Gone. She said something about going over to Suzan house, and three being a crowd, she said that you knew all about it." Tom laid the headset on the desk. "I'll go and set the table."

"Ok." she said turning back to save her file, Christina shut down the computer and followed him back into the dinning room.

He walked back into the kitchen grabbing two plates and setting them on the table, as she grab two glasses and setting them next to the plates then filling them with some red wine. She paused for a moment as he brought in the food. She was studying the buttons on his blue and white pinstriped shirt and how she just wanted to undo the rest of them.

"Christina are you ok."

"Yeah," she jumped "I'm fine long day that's all I guess."

He walked closer to her as he took his forefinger and lifted her chin. "Then we both deserve something special." He said as he pulled her into him and slowly lowered his head as their lips met their tongues teased and caressing each other her hand wrapped around his neck and pulling her body against his. Slowly his head lifted. "Whoa! now that was very special." he said now sit down before I forget my good intentions. "So do you want some of everything?" he asked her.

"Whatever you want," she said with a smile on her face.

"Now that's a dangerous thing to say to a man who wants a woman as bad as I want you." he told her as he took a seat across from her, she smiled knowing that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. "So tell me where were you hiding all day?"

"I wasn't hiding." she told him with a smile as she took another bite of her mashed potatoes.

"I came looking for you."

"Well I guess you didn't look hard enough, is that why you stopped over tonight because you didn't fine me?"

"No I knew Camille was cooking, and I wanted a nice home cooked meal."

"Yeah right sure you did." she told him as she gave him another winning smile.

As they finished up dinner and cleared the table they both headed into the family room.

"would like to watch a movie with me I was thinking Mr. Smith goes to Washington.?"

"Sure what is with you and Claude Rains?" he asked her as he took a seat on the sofa.

"I don't know." she told him as she put in the DVD and started the player then taking a seat and curling up next to him on the sofa.

After about thirty minutes into the movie they started to hear thundering a storm was starting and the rain had started to fall again.

"all right Chris I better get going before it start to really get bad out there." he told her as he got to his feet and put his coat on and his tie into his pocket and headed for the door.

"do you have to leave Camille is gone for the night you can stay?" she told him as she stood and paused the DVD.

He smiled as he turned around "I was hoping that you were going to ask me to stay." he said as he took off his coat and started toward her, with a dangerous look in his green eyes. She swallowed as his hands settled gently around her waist. "I really like that night shirt your wearing you know that it reveals and conceals a lot." He told her "God your beautiful Christina." He said as he reached out one finger and traced her lips before lowering his head to kiss her as he slid his hand under her shirt and up her back reconfirming that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Do you know that I've been fantasizing about making love to you all day?" she told him as he pulled her through the hallway and into the bedroom as he continued to kiss her. Kicking the door closed he sat on the bed and pulling her onto his lap then pulling the shirt over her head exposing her bare breast as he kissed her neck and her shoulder, her tempting breast were only a short distance away, his lips skimmed downward on her bare skin.

She moaned out with pleasure has his mouth closed around her nipple and tugged, her head fell backwards as she pressed her body against his. His hands pulled her hips firmly against his blunt arousal, her heart was beating rapidly she couldn't hear herself think at the arousing and erotic contact, he felt her hands on his bare chest and he couldn't remember when she had unbutton his shirt, one more sweet taste he thought as he moved to her other breast, her pulse was racing more she was on fire her entire body was shaking with need. He slowly lifted his head and looked into her hazels eyes. "Chris-Christina maybe we should stop this?" he said. He had been a fool to start this, he wanted her to badly. She looked at him and continued right on driving him out of his mind with her tongue she was lost in the touch and taste of him, she pulled back and kissed him sealing there fate. Stopping her now was impossible the need for her had build up inside him, he rolled her over onto her back scooting her up to the middle of the bed as she wrapped her legs around his hips she pulled his shirt off the rest of the way tossing it across the room with all the other clothing they had on, as he moved in closer to her picking up force he wanted to taste her, taste all of her feeling her against him was pure heaven and before they knew it they were in full force he started to withdraw, she arched up against him locking her legs around him pulling him in more and it was a little more then she could take, she tried to pull away and his body followed plunging deeper, then withdraw again and instead of pulling away again her body craved for more, her body met his stroke for incredible stroke their mouths fused and her fingers clawing into his back she monad out in pleasure, her back arched up and tightened as she reached forward the sensation of him was there as his release finally came his body tensed, and after their body's settled down he rolled to one side and held her tightly in his arms she snuggled up closer as he pulled the cover over them and they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
